Cinderpelt: A Useless Love
Intro This is from the viewpoint of Cinderpelt. She is one of my favourite characters and I think she should have ended up with Firestar. This explains her feelings and thoughts as she grew up watching Firestar with another she-cat. Prologue Soft breathing surrounded Cinderkit as she slept with her siblings in the nursery. Frostfur had left to go to the gathering and her four kits were left in the camp. The moonlight shone in through the thick barrier and dappled their fur. Suddenly the light was blocked out by a large figure. His large brown body giving off a wave of anger. Cinderkit opened her eyes and stifled a shriek of terror. He was not ThunderClan, but a ShadowClan cat. He looked down at the four kits then reached down to grab Thornkit. He screamed in surprise and struggled. The ShadowClan tom growled, silencing Thornkit. By now all of the kits were awake and looking at the scene with horror. "Come," the tom growled. The kits obeyed and followed the tom out of a hole in the wall where the queens make dirt. Cinderkit was frozen with shock as she followed the tom. What's happening?, she thought. Who is this ShadowClan tom? It seemed as if moons had passed from when they were abandoned near the ShadowClan border. A bundle of golden, white and gray kits. ---- Voices echoed around Cinderkit. She saw dark gray fur, matted fur and a fiery ginger pelt standing around. They were talking about something she couldn't understand. She felt herself being picked up by the ginger pelted tom and before she knew it she was back at camp, with Frostfur. The fiery one saved me. Chapter 1 Today is the day! The day I'm finally becoming an apprentice! Cinderkit's mother, Frostfur, was licking her fur rapidly, getting any dirt or twigs out. Her two siblings, Brightkit and Thornkit, were squirming around Frostfur's belly. Brackenkit was sitting next to her. "I wonder who my mentor will be," he meowed. She waggled her tail. "I hope my mentor is Fireheart! He was so brave when he saved us from those evil ShadowClan cats!" "Now Cinderkit," Frostfur began. "You'll be good for your mentor no matter who it may be." Cinderkit nodded and looked out from the nursery. She saw Bluestar sitting on the High Rock and then out of the corner of her eye she saw...Fireheart! Cinderkit purred. He was arriving back in the camp with Graystripe. Lots of cats were gathered around them as they walked over to Bluestar. She couldn't see him any more only the pelts of my older clan mates. She turned back to Frostfur. "Where were Fireheart and Graystripe?" Cinderkit asked. My mother turned back to me and licked her fluffy gray head again. "They were bringing WindClan back from far away," she mewed. "It was a very important mission." "Wow!" Her blue eyes sparkled. Then she felt Frostfur's tongue rasp over my head again. "Hey! I'm clean! The ceremony isn't until Moonhigh." She laughed then settled down in her mossy nest. Cinderkit looked out again to see Fireheart and Graystripe going into the warriors' den. She sighed then laid down next to her mother and began to sleep. ---- Cinderkit felt someone breathing on her. She opened her eyes. Brackenkit was lying on top of her. "Get off!" she yowled, pushing him over. Frostfur woke up next to them. "It's time," she meowed. Cinderkit could barely contain her self. "Yippee!!" she ran out of the nursery with Frostfur and Brackenkit trailing behind her slowly. "Cinderkit you're going to make a scene," he mumbled. My heart stopped when I saw Fireheart and Graystripe coming out of the Warriors' den. I stood there staring at his flame colored pelt. Then I saw Bluestar emerge from her den and yowl, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting." Cinderkit could hardly contain herself, she ran out into the middle of the clearing and danced around. "Cinderkit!" Frostfur snapped from behind her. "Sorry..." she replied, tail drooping. They pricked up again as she saw Fireheart and Graystripe emerging from the warriors' den. Her fluffy gray tail waved in the air as her mother gave her one last grooming. "Okay come on," Frostfur meowed, leading them over to stand beneath the High Rock. Cinderkit smiled as she was led to the base of the High Rock. She could see Bluestar leaping up onto it. "Let all cats old enough to hunt gather around the High Rock for a Clan meeting," the blue-gray she-cat echoed around the clearing. She could barely contain herself. "Stop squirming," Brackenkit muttered to her. "You're embarrassing me." Cinderkit murmured an apology then stiffened as Bluestar began talking. "Two kits have reached six moons of age. They are ready to be apprenticed." Her blue gaze landed on the two kits. "Brackenkit," she meowed. "You shall now be known as Brackenpaw until you have earned your warrior name. Graystripe," Bluestar averted her eyes to the dark gray tom. "You will mentor Brackenpaw. Lionheart trained you well and I know you will train Brackenpaw with the same commitment." Next to her Brackenpaw padded forward and touched noses with Graystripe. Cinderkit knew what was coming. She looked around for the fiery pelt of her new mentor. "Cinderkit," she heard. "You shall now be known as Cinderpaw until you have earned your warrior name. Fireheart, you will the mentor to Cinderpaw. You have been fortunate enough to have more than one mentor and I trust you will be a great one yourself." Bluestar nodded. She curled her tail with excitement and shouted her new name, "Cinderpaw!" She bounded forward and looked up at Fireheart with admiration in her clear blue eyes. "Brackenpaw! Cinderpaw!" Shouted her clan mates. She could barely hear them though for she was extremely excited to train with Fireheart as her mentor. He looked down at her awkwardly and widened his eyes. She was confused for a moment then he crushed his nose against her, causing her eyes to water. "Sorry," he whispered. Cinderpaw smiled then watched as Bluestar ended the meeting. Cinderpaw's heart fluttered with happiness. This has been the best day ever! Chapter 2 "Keep your tail still so you don't stir up the leaves," Fireheart instructed Cinderpaw. She narrowed her eyes with determination. "Like this?" "Perfect!" Cinderpaw purred and sat up. "Now I want to catch something," she meowed happily. "See if you can scent any prey," Fireheart replied quietly. "I'm sure there's a mouse around somewhere." Cinderpaw opened her jaws slightly to let in the air. She angled her ears toward a pile of leaves a few tail lengths away. Scent of mouse was coming from it so Cinderpaw crouched down and slowly began to creep forward. Fireheart watched her silently. As soon as she was close enough she reared back on her hind legs and pounced on the mouse. It almost scurried away, but she grabbed it in her jaws and snapped its neck, killing it. "Well done!" her mentor praised. Cinderpaw raised her tail proudly and buried her mouse. "You're going to be a great hunter," Fireheart went on. "Now let's go see if we can find anything else." ---- Cinderpaw waved her tail happily as she talked to Brackenpaw. "Then he said I would be a great hunter!" she boasted. "Fireheart is the best mentor ever!" to be continued... Category:Fan Fictions